


One Year

by Schizzar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ended up together in the oddest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

It was strange, the way the situation turned out. They only knew each other through friends and had rarely spoken and Demyx found he couldn't even remember what they spoke about. The pink haired man didn't interest him in the least, at least not until his best friend started dating him.

His first reaction was anger; who dared to take his beautiful and elusive Zexy from him? When he had discovered it was the pink haired man whose name he didn't even know, he had been even angrier. On the outside, he remained happy for his best friend while on the inside, he shocked himself with all the hate he felt for Pinky, as he had so creatively named the man.

Demyx couldn't remember a time when he had ever hated someone with such a passion, except for maybe his father. The entire reason Demyx and Zexion had ever met in the first place as because of how Demyx's father had gone crazy and murdered his mother right in front of Demyx. That was seven years ago, when he was thirteen.

Because of the traumatizing experience, Demyx had been sent to group therapy for teens going through a similar situation. At first, he was scandalized that other kids had seen they're parents murdered in front of them. Then he learned that the other kids had suffered a death within the family, not murder. He didn't see what he had in common with them.

Then Zexion had showed up. That was also when he realized he was gay.

Zexion had watched his sister, Larxene, murder his twin brother, Ienzo. Demyx immediately gravitated towards the other, recognizing their similar feelings and situations. After closing up on everyone for so long, he yearned for some sort of connection. He wasn't a loner by nature; Zexion was. Demyx clearly recalled their first conversation.

"Hi."

"…"

"Group therapy sucks, ne? I don't think it helps."

"…"

"I mean, if you don't want to talk, why bother?"

"…"

"Well, I'll see you later."

This conversation had taken place in the middle of the cafeteria of the junior high, when Demyx was fourteen. At some point, Zexion had finally begun to speak to him and before long they were fast friends. The two quickly became known as loners, which to be honest, Demyx did not understand. He wasn't alone, by any means. He had his slate-haired beauty, though often times laconic, and that was all he needed. He was used to the mostly one sided conversations, even if he didn't particularly enjoy them. It was then that Pinky had made himself known.

He flaunted his beauty, proud of the fact that he was 1: Gay and 2: Hot enough to make any straight man love him. Unfortunately, that included Zexion.

Pinky quickly butted into Zexion's life, drawn by the mysterious lilac eyes that were barely visible behind slate hair. Demyx was quickly forgotten and was once again, a true loner. He supposed what hurt the most was when Zexion admitted he liked guys and that he had a thing for Pinky.

This crush continued all through high school and Demyx's already intense love for his best friend continued to grow. Then they were all separated, off to different colleges. Demyx befriended his roommate, Axel, with ease, though the flame haired man's obsession with fire was creepy, at first anyways.

When Axel learned of Demyx's high school, and now college, dilemma, he was determined to help the boy get over his love a man that could never return his love, with the love of music.

Demyx lost himself after that. He immersed himself in his sitar, a present from Axel and his good friend, Roxas. It didn't take him long to master it, despite his lack of ability to read notes. He discovered then, what he was going to major in. He had gone to college for two full years having no idea what he was going to do. And now, he did. Music composition. It was the only path for him.

To celebrate the fantastic news, Axel and Roxas decided it was time for clubbing. Demyx himself never loved to go with them, letting their favorite past time carry on without him.

"Besides," Axel said as they headed inside. "Maybe you'll finally meet someone for once."

"But I don't do clubbing," Demyx said.

"Too late now," Roxas said with a grin, disappearing into the crowd.

The pounding music made the floor throb as heated bodies rubbed together in erotic dances, each movement choreographed chaos. Before long, Demyx found he was indeed enjoying himself, even as Axel's hands danced on his hips, coaxing him into bolder movements.

The heat became too much; maybe it was just the flame haired man before him with hypnotizing cat green eyes. He tried to remind himself that the man was Axel, a friend, and a most definitely gay friend…well that last bit wasn't something to remind himself of.

"You okay?" Axel whispered, hot breath gracing his ear. "You look flushed."

"Um, Axel. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Demyx said, voice unsteady, even as their bodies continued to bump and grind together.

"And who says we shouldn't?"

Demyx was tempted to throw caution to the wind, very much so. But with a tremendous amount of will he was unaware he had, he pulled away…only to bump into someone behind him. The apology died on his lips when he saw who it was.

"Zexy?"

"Hey Dem," the shorter man greeted, a curt nod being all he was given.

"I haven't seen you in forever and I-"

"Hello, Demyx," a cool, perfectly smooth voice interrupted.

"Pinky!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Pinky had stepped up beside Zexion, a possessive arm locking around the petite waist. An amused smirk was on his lips.

"Pinky?" he asked.

Axel quickly came to Demyx's rescue. "So this is the infamous Zexion I've heard all about."

Demyx was hit with a sudden bang of guilt. Sure, he had been gushing about Zexion since they time he had met Axel but then what did their dance mean? Gods, he was such a horrible person.

"I suppose so," Zexion answered.

Much to Demyx's horror, Pinky would not be deterred. "Pinky?"

"I uh, don't know your name," Demyx said.

"He forgot it," Axel said, not willing to let out Demyx's secret of how he had tuned out whenever Zexion had begun speaking of the other man.

"Oh," Pinky said with a shrug. "It's Marluxia."

"So, why are you two here?" Axel asked, taking over for Demyx who was currently trying to regain his ability to speak.

"Celebrating our one year anniversary," Marluxia answered.

All the air was gone. It was as if a gigantic vacuum had sucked all the oxygen from his lungs and then closed them up, refusing to let him breath. Zexion was with Pinky…whose real name wasn't important anymore because the fiery hatred had returned.

In a whoosh, air returned to his lungs and his eyes narrowed.

"So, were you ever going to tell me, Zexion?" he asked, his voice completely calm, almost frighteningly so.

"Well, I lost your cell number. Sorry Demyx," Zexion apologized.

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter," Demyx said, voice nonchalant.

"So who is this?" Zexion asked, not picking up on the inner turmoil his friend was suffering from. Demyx realized then that if Zexion had truly claimed the title of his "best friend" he would've been able to tell.

"Name's Axel. Commit to memory," he replied lazily. "Hey, Dem. Let's find Roxy and get out of here, okay?"

"Sure. Sounds fantastic," Demyx agreed, eager to leave.

"Wait. Give me your cell number," Zexion said.

Demyx quickly told him, fighting the sudden sickness he felt in his gut. Axel quickly pulled Roxas away from the throng of people. Demyx followed him back to their dorm in a daze, scarcely remembering when Roxas had left them. It wasn't until he had reached the safety of their room, door firmly locked, he began to cry.

His knees buckled as the tears ran. Axel didn't respond, knowing Demyx would be embarrassed if he tried to comfort him. Sure, he didn't know why, but he knew that Demyx would refuse comfort from everyone but Zexion and there was no way could call up the other man.

It wasn't until after Axel had showered and changed did he approach Demyx who was still crumpled on the floor.

"Dem, I really don't think sleeping on the floor will be comfortable," Axel said, kneeling down beside him.

"Don't care," Demyx mumbled.

"God dammit," Axel hissed, seizing the smaller man's shoulders and forcing him to look up. "Stop sulking. You're so wrapped up in your own misery you don't realize there are people who care right in front of you!"

"Make me forget him, Axel," Demyx whispered, eyes filled with broken pain. Axel softened under the gaze. "Please."

Axel looked away then, unable to stare into the cerulean eyes without wanting to cry himself. It hurt terribly to know someone he cared so much about was in so much pain.

"Fine."

 

-.-

 

Demyx regretted his decision the next morning when he woke. A dull ache pounded in his lower back and several claw marks decorated his chest. Sure, he had asked for it rough, hard, painful even. Axel had complied, though hesitant on hurting him so much but eventually, while lost in the throes of passion, he had obeyed Demyx's order to make him bleed only to try and mend it with the three sacred words Demyx wished he had not spoken.

"Demyx, I'm sorry," Axel whispered, nuzzling his neck. "You asked and I just had to obey."

"I know," Demyx said, fingers lacing together with Axel's where they were laying on his chest.

"You aren't looking for a relationship, I know. But I'm here if you need me," Axel told him. "And what I said before was true."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on," Demyx said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll live," Axel said, gently pulling himself away. "You should sleep more. I have to go work."

Demyx nodded. He had almost forgotten that Axel worked at a tattoo parlor. He had told Demyx that he had tattooed his own face, which he didn't believe for two seconds.

Once the warmth of Axel's body had left, he pulled the covers closer. He felt so alone now. Best friend was gone and completely unreachable, his only other friend was in love with him and he couldn't return the feelings, and finally, his virginity was gone.

Yep, Demyx was one fucked up guy.

 

-.-

 

Demyx quickly sunk into deep depression, similar to when he was younger. Axel could do nothing to help him without hurting himself in the process, so instead watched as his friend spiraled deeper and deeper into darkness. As a result, the music Demyx composed tended to be dark and slow moving; varying differently from the other students.

Several months passed in such a fashion and Axel was soon dragged down along with him, unable to be happy when Demyx wasn't. He knew it was unhealthy, letting himself be affected by his friend, but he couldn't help it, wishing desperately everything would work out. Upon realizing that Demyx wasn't going to get better unless someone forced him to, he finally came up with a solution.

"I'm signing you up to perform with your sitar at one of the cafes tonight," Axel announced as he walked into their room.

"No you aren't," Demyx said, response dull and unemotional as he continued to go about his homework without looking up.

"But I already signed you up," Axel said. "You have to go now."

"I just won't go. Not my problem," Demyx said, shrugging.

"Demyx, you're going to go. You need to have a life outside of this dorm room," Axel sighed, pulling up a chair to sit down beside him.

"I'm doing homework."

"Not an excuse. I'll do your homework for you, whatever it takes for you to get out there and play your sitar like I know you want to," Axel told him, snatching the pencil out of Demyx's hands and throwing it behind him.

Demyx glared at him, blue eyes full of anger. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Is this what Zexion had to put up with when you were younger? I admire him for doing it," Axel said. "You're a real bitch sometimes."

"You don't know anything," Demyx muttered, glancing away and pulling out another pencil from his desk.

Axel grabbed his wrist. "No. No. Just go to the café, all right? It'll be fun. I know you have some material written, I've gotten onto your laptop to see; please don't get mad."

"You got into my laptop! What the hell Axel?" Demyx hissed, standing up.

"It was for your own good! Someone has to take care of you!"

"Fine! I'll go! Just give me the freaking directions."

 

-.-

 

Demyx tuned his sitar offstage, still angry that Axel had dragged him all the way here only to leave, saying that Demyx needed to do this alone and learn how to live again. He thought Axel was ridiculous.

He was applauded lightly when stepping onto the small stage and he adjusted the microphone as he climbed up onto the small stool. He hated being in front of people so he honestly didn't understand why Axel was forcing him to this. He was living just fine, in his opinion. There were no cuts on his wrists, he was way past doing something so stupid, and it wasn't like he was thinking suicidal thoughts or anything.

"So, I don't really know what to say so I'm just going to play," he said, scratching the back of his head, an all too fake smile on his lips.

But play he did. He played the song he had been writing for the past few months, letting his finger dance along the strings and his voice ring free. It was one of the first times he sang in front of anyone else. Axel had been the only one to ever hear him sing and he would've been happy keeping it that way.

Yet there was something strangely freeing about what he was doing. Perhaps Axel had been right. Here, on the stage, in front of everyone, just singing and playing, felt good, right even. He definitely liked it that was for sure. One song blended into another and time began to blur, each minute meshing with the next until his set list finished.

Then he stood, stepping off the stage before the clapping could even stop. As he packed up his instrument, he considered signing up for more shows at the small café later. Despite how much he didn't want to admit it, performing had felt good, like he was laying himself out for all to see, like he was letting everyone know just how hellish the past few months had been for him.

"Nice job, Demyx," a voice said, startling him into turning around.

"M-Marluxia," he stuttered, mentally smacking himself in the head. Why the hell was Pinky here? And where was Zexion? Why would Pinky even consider speaking to him after what he had done? Oh right, Pinky didn't know that he had totally murdered Demyx's soul last time they had spoken.

"Yes, Marluxia. You remembered my name. So flattered," the pink haired man said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm off," Demyx said, wanting to get away from the other as fast as he could.

"Wait," Marluxia said, stopping him and easily backing him into the dark corner of the dimly lit café.

"What?" Demyx snapped impatiently.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I know you loved Zexion and well, you might want to call him. I uh…dumped him," Marluxia said, scratching the back of his head.

Demyx let the words process in his head before suddenly his hand snapped out, whapping across Marluxia's cheek with a resounding smack. Marluxia's head lashed to the side and he turned to face Demyx, eyes widened in shock.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Marluxia asked.

"You dumped him! That really pisses me off," Demyx saidd. "I swear to god if you did anything to hurt him anymore I'll-"

"He's fine," Marluxia said, rubbing his cheek. It stung horribly.

"Then why did you tell me to call him if he's fine?" Demyx asked, leaning closer so he could be heard over the next act that had begun.

"You love him. Date him," Marluxia said nonchalantly.

"I don't love him," Demyx protested.

"Oh bull shit. Who's the slate haired beauty in your songs then, hm?" Marluxia asked.

"No one," Demyx argued, knowing he was losing miserably.

"Yeah right," Marluxia said.

"It's none of your business anyways. He doesn't love me," Demyx sighed, unsure of why he was suddenly pouring out his feelings to a man he had only hated and until a few months ago, didn't even know his name.

"You don't know that," Marluxia said.

"Why do you even care?" Demyx askede, refusing to suddenly become friends with the other.

"You're Zexion's best friend for a reason. He never told me what happened to him but he always woke up screaming; every night. You obviously know something which means he trusts you. That means you're a good person."

"Yeah, sure. I'm a good person. That's why I treat my friends like crap," Demyx said.

"What?"

"None of your business. Why don't you go talk to someone who cares?" Demyx demanded, growing even more impatient. He really hated it when people pried.

"Vicious, aren't you?" Marluxia asked, raising a slim eyebrow.

"You are really pissing me off," Demyx said, setting down his sitar case and clenching his fists at his sides.

"Now, now. No need to get angry. Why don't you call me and we can talk later?"

"Why would I call you?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know," Marluxia said with a shrug, snatching a napkin off of the counter they were near and quickly writing down his number.

He then grabbed Demyx's wrist and pressed his thumb into it, forcing Demyx to release his fist. He pressed the paper into it, refolded Demyx's fingers, and then disappeared.

_Bastard._

 

-.-

 

For some reason, Demyx ended up calling Marluxia. Somehow, he had been convinced into meeting Marluxia at a nearby coffee shop, proving that he was indeed insane. Axel took it as a good sign. He thought that it meant Demyx was finally recovering, though he didn't say anything for fear of a temper tantrum from the blond.

"You don't like coffee?" Marluxia asked, bewildered. What college student didn't like coffee?

"Nope," Demyx said, not glancing up at him. He was writing furiously on a piece of blank sheet music.

"So why did you agree to come?"

"Don't ask me. Just leave me alone," Demyx ordered. "Nothing against you personally."

"Right," Marluxia sighed, taking a sip of his mocha.

"Got a brilliant idea this morning. Really, nothing against you," Demyx said, erasing something furiously, almost as though he were mad at the paper.

"So, why do you hate me?" Marluxia asked, honestly curious.

"You stole the love of my life away, why else?" 

"You can have him now," Marluxia said. "He's open."

"He doesn't want me. We talked," Demyx replied, still not looking at him. "He's never loved me that way, and he never will. I will never love anyone else. And just as a heads up, there's no way in hell I'm just going to open up to you."

"I understand that. I dated Zexion for a year and he never spoke about what happened to him when you two first became friends. He mentioned group therapy and that was it," Marluxia said.

"He shouldn't have said that," Demyx said. "It's not something I want spouted around. I hate being known as the crazy kid."

"News flash, we aren't kids," Marluxia said.

"Oh shut up," Demyx said, finally looking up. "It isn't your business, alright? Zexion and I had problems when we were younger, end of story."

"What? Did you try to kill yourself or something?"

"Life is much too precious to throw away," Demyx murmured, a sudden loneliness entering his eyes, making him appear much like he had when he was younger, broken, abused, and lost.

"I agree," Marluxia said softly. "Our lives… they're like flowers, beautiful, but ephemeral."

"So poetic." The sarcasm was back, shattering any moment that might have been created.

"You think you'll ever become tolerant of me?" Marluxia mused.

"Don't count on it, flower boy."

 

-.-

 

Once a week, the two would meet up. Demyx cursed himself over and over again for continuing to see the man, wondering why on earth he would even bother trying to become friends with someone. He'd only end up hurting them like he hurt Axel.

That was yet another thing he needed to fix. The strong bond they had once had had been sorely stunted by their actions and both regretted it immensely, though neither made any move to try and fix it. Both continued to grow farther and farther apart until they barely spoke to each other.

The strangest thing was, Marluxia and Demyx continued to grow closer and closer. It was an odd relationship, much like the start of Zexion and Demyx's. Most of the time, they would meet up at the same little coffee shop, Marluxia would order his coffee, Demyx would pull out his homework, and Marluxia would begin to talk about whatever he did that day. Demyx would answer any question asked unless he felt it was too personal in which case he would dismiss the question with a wave of his hand. However, just when things were getting better, tragedy struck.

Zexion was killed in a car accident.

It was simple really, the car had hit him, and he had died instantly. No pain. At least not for Zexion.

Demyx was torn to shreds. Somehow, he had found himself outside Marluxia's apartment door, thankful that he had taken the other's address a few weeks before. Marluxia had carried him inside and set him gently on the bed, the one he and Zexion had shared at one point, before sliding in beside him. As he held the crying man to his chest, he fought back tears of his own, not knowing exactly what to say.

But that was okay, Demyx didn't need words; never had. Words were meaningless things, obscuring the true and pure feelings a person really felt. Simple words could never convey what was being felt, the raw emotions; it was impossible. That was what music was for. A mere pattern could bring someone to their knees crying while a slight change in key could lift anyone's spirits.

So together, the two fell asleep, hoping for a better tomorrow.

 

-.-

 

Tomorrow wasn't any better; in fact, it was worse. Demyx felt sick, clinging to Marluxia for fear of being abandoned by the only person left that actually cared. Marluxia allowed Demyx to cling, figuring he could skip work with no problems. He wasn't ready to face the world yet and there was no way he was going to leave Demyx alone.

"Demyx, we gotta get something to eat," Marluxia said softly, brushing blond strands out of tear stained eyes. "I'll fix you something if you want to stay here."

"No…no. I'll get up," Demyx said, determined not to appear completely weak in front of Marluxia.

"Alright," Marluxia murmured, sliding out of the bed and helping Demyx out as well.

Demyx glanced around the room, taking it in for the first time since he arrived. The room was small, two windows being the only source of light. One was right above the bed, the other, bigger one on the right side. A desk was beneath that window, a sleek black laptop sitting on top of it with a small lamp beside it.

"Come on," Marluxia coaxed, gently grabbing Demyx's hand and leading him out of the room and into the small living area which was directly connected to the kitchen.

There was a single black leather couch against the nearest wall with a coffee table directly in front of it. On the opposite wall was a flat screen television. Demyx was jealous of how well off Marluxia was and despite what had just happened, he couldn't help but ask.

"How did you pay for all of this?"

"I bought the apartment and then furnished it as I got more money. Some of the stuff Zexion bought," Marluxia replied, continuing to lead him towards the kitchen area.

He forced the blond to sit down at the small round table before going about his business in the kitchen. Within fifteen minutes he had a plate of pancakes sitting in front of Demyx and he quickly joined him. Despite the fact that his appetite seemed to had gone on vacation, he ate, knowing that if he didn't he would waste all of the food and make Marluxia worry for his health.

"So who is the funeral being set up by?" Marluxia asked.

"No one. Zexion didn't have many friends, only you and me is my guess. He'll be cremated and his ashes will be given to me," Demyx answered sullenly. He had already talked about it with the funeral home.

"I see. Demyx?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you stay here for a bit? At least until you feel better," Marluxia said.

"I can't do that," Demyx said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?"

"I have to patch some things up with Axel," Demyx told him, stabbing his fork into the pancake before slicing it into a bitable piece.

"I don't think you're in the condition to do that right now," Marluxia said.

"You don't know how I feel right now so don't try to tell me what I can and cannot do," Demyx said.

"Calm down," Marluxia said. "I'm not the enemy here. Don't get angry."

"I…I'm sorry," Demyx said.

"Don't be. Are you done?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah."

Demyx pushed his plate towards Marluxia who quickly picked it up and carried it towards the sink. As he washed them, he spoke.

"You can use the shower here if you want. I'll give you some of my clothes to borrow."

"Thanks," Demyx said quietly, getting to his feet. "For a lot of things."

"No problem. Really."

 

-.-

 

The shower felt good. It refreshed him and cleared his mind a little. He was tempted to just stay there forever, lost in his own little world and completely dead to the one around him, but he knew that he couldn't do that.

Sighing, Demyx turned off the water and stepped outside, using a fluffy white towel to dry his hair and wipe the water off his body. He changed into the sweat pants and black shirt Marluxia had let him borrow and stepped out, shutting the light off. Marluxia was sitting on the couch flipping through channels and Demyx dropped down next to him, cuddling into his side instinctively.

"Are you doing better?" Marluxia asked quietly, shifting so he could run his fingers through Demyx's wet hair.

"Not really," Demyx answered, letting his eyes drift close.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No," Demyx said. "I just need to…remind myself I'm alive, I guess."

"Will you tell me what happened to Zexion?" Marluxia asked.

Demyx froze, stiffening beneath Marluxia's touch. His mind instantly went into defensive mode and he jerked away, angry at himself for letting his guard down around the other.

"No. It isn't any of your business," Demyx said. There was no way he was going to let his now dead best friend's secret out. No one else deserved to know.

"Demyx, calm down," Marluxia said gently, moving closer to Demyx.

Demyx got to his feet. "Don't ask, okay?"

"Will you at least tell me what happened to you?" Marluxia asked quietly.

Demyx closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and then let it out. "Fine. I'll tell you. But only because I trust you enough. Zexion's secret will always remain a secret, understand?"

"Yes," Marluxia answered, opening his arms for Demyx.

Demyx's eyes opened and he moved closer, accepting the embrace and allowing himself to be pulled up onto Marluxia's lap. He curled up, resting his head against the other's chest and listening to the steady heartbeat.

"My dad was a drunk, well known fact of the family. He treated me pretty good but he always beat my mom whenever I did something bad. She got punished for whatever I did," Demyx started. "My mom loved him too much. She didn't care what he did to her. So I was a good kid. Until around thirteen anyways. I snuck out with a friend to see a band. When I got back…"

Demyx stopped, taking a deep breath. Marluxia nuzzled the top of his hair and Demyx moved closer, trying to disappear within Marluxia and finally be safe.

"It's okay," Marluxia whispered. "Keep going."

"He tied me to a chair and dragged Mom out of their bedroom by her hair. Then he cut her up with a knife from the kitchen. I won't go into detail. She was dismembered though. Beyond that…it's too horrible to explain."

Marluxia's grip tightened on him. "So then you went to group therapy and met Zexion."

"Yeah," Demyx answered softly. "Marluxia?"

"Hm?"

"You won't leave me, right?"

"Of course not, Dem."

 

-.-

 

A month passed and still, Demyx did not return to the dorm he had shared with Axel. The two had talked and settled their problems before parting ways, whether or not it was for good, neither of them knew.

Every night, Demyx would fall asleep beside Marluxia' cuddled into his chest, a hand tangled in pink locks. Neither mentioned the fact that there was something budding between them, mainly because Demyx didn't want to speak of it and preferred to deny any feelings he had for the other. He instead immersed himself in his school work, trying his best to stay on top of everything.

At least until the day when Marluxia decided to kiss him.

 

-.-

 

Demyx was angry. At his math homework. He had no idea what he was doing and it really irritated him, almost to the point of chucking his pencil across the room. In the end, he ended up doing so, right as Marluxia walked in through the door. Demyx winced as it hit the other in the head.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, moving his textbook onto the other part of the couch and jolting to his feet.

Marluxia sighed, rubbing his head. "Don't worry about it Dem. But may I ask why you're throwing pencils around my apartment?"

"Uh…math," Demyx said.

"Ah. Makes sense," Marluxia said, a small smirk on his lips. "So, mind if I help?"

"Please!" Demyx begged.

"Alright, bring your stuff over to the table."

After an hour of working, Marluxia got up and fixed them a quick dinner of macaroni and cheese, not caring that Demyx ate it right out of the pan instead of spooning it into a bowl. He had gotten used to Demyx's ways of doing things. When they were finally done, Demyx sighed contentedly.

"Thanks Marly. I hate math," he said.

"Then why did you take it?" Marluxia asked.

"Just so I have something to fall back on if I need to," Demyx answered with a shrug. "It's not like I can guarantee I'll go anywhere with composing music."

"Dem…" Marluxia started.

"Yeah?" Demyx asked, turning towards him.

Marluxia stood up, holding his hands out for Demyx. Puzzled, Demyx put his hands in Marluxia's only to be yanked up to his feet, their chests pressed together. Startled, he glanced up at Marluxia only to have his lips suddenly covered. Demyx's eyes widened as Marluxia's slid shut, fingers entwining with Demyx's. As his eyes slid close, finally, he gave a small whimper of need.

Marluxia didn't deepen the kiss, only moving his lips over the blond's once more before pulling away. He then pulled his hands away and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, resting his chin on the mass of spiky hair.

"Sorry Dem. I've been trying not to do that forever," he said, hands gently moving up and down his back.

"I…have no idea what to say," Demyx said, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He didn't really want to face any new problems.

"If you don't like me, please don't let this ruin our friendship," Marluxia said softly. "I would take it all back if you didn't want to see me again afterwards."

"It's not that," Demyx protested. "I just…don't know."

"So what do you want me to do then?"

Demyx pulled away slightly, sliding one hand up to the back of Marluxia's neck, tugging his head down so their lips were a mere inch away. "I want you to kiss me again. I want you to make me feel like I'm important for once in my life."

Marluxia bumped his nose against Demyx's, nuzzling him gently before pressing their lips together once again. Demyx relaxed under the touch, moving as close as he could, once again wishing he could meld into the other man and disappear from the world completely. As he timidly began to kiss back, Marluxia gently probed his lips open, lazily making their tongues dance together.

As Marluxia slowly walked him backwards so he could press him to a wall, Demyx tried to remember when he had first started feeling for the man. He supposed it started when Zexion had died and he had come to Marluxia for comfort only to end up staying, somehow drawn to the man. The feelings had continued to grow but he wasn't sure if it was love or something else.

Demyx pulled away breathlessly, his head falling forward, pressing his face into Marluxia's chest. His breath came in small pants and he could tell that Marluxia's did the same.

"Dem…"

"What?"

"I love you."

Demyx felt his heart squeeze and pressed closer, tears threatening to break through his lids. Being loved…it was something he had never honestly felt. He had never felt loved before, ever. Yes, he had loved others, desperately so, and Axel had claimed to love him but Demyx knew for sure that it wasn't true. But Marluxia…here was a man he had hated for as long as he could remember and suddenly he was wrapped up in his arms, wishing for a chance to be with him forever.

"I can't say it back," Demyx whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Take all the time you need," Marluxia told him. "I can wait."

 

-.-

 

"Yes, finally," Demyx said, stepping into the living room and stretching.

Marluxia looked up from the book he was reading, fixing the blond with his blue eyes. "How long are you off?"

"A whole month!" Demyx cried. "No classes! Feels great. That and Christmas is in two weeks!"

"Speaking of which, I'm having a group of friends come over on Christmas day. I hope you don't mind," Marluxia said, marking his place in the book and standing up.

"Of course not. I haven't ever met your friends before. It'll be fun," Demyx said, beaming happily.

Marluxia slid his arms around the other's waist, nuzzling the top of his head lovingly. "To celebrate, how about we go out to dinner, love?"

"I'd like that," Demyx said, snuggling closer.

 

-.-

 

"You really didn't have to get the most expensive place in town," Demyx said, blushing as their waiter seated them in a red booth.

"Ah, there's where you're wrong. I can't take you some place cheap on our first real date," Marluxia told him, grinning as he opened a menu.

He was right. Even though they had dated for three weeks, Marluxia hadn't had a chance to take Demyx out on an actual date and he was happy that he finally could. It wasn't like Demyx could complain though; Marluxia was paying after all.

"So," Demyx started after their waiter had taken their orders. "Even though we're dating now, I still know next to nothing about you."

Marluxia looked amused. "Yes, you're right. So, what would you like to know?"

"How did you come out?" Demyx asked. "I always remember you were very open at school about your orientation, unlike me."

"Well, I was lucky. I just told my parents and that was it," Marluxia said with a shrug.

"I never told anyone, not even Zexion," Demyx said quietly.

A dark silence settled over them, both lost in their own thoughts. Most of the time, Demyx found he could push Zexion's death to the back of his mind and go about his life as if nothing had happened. But there were always the times he would lose himself in thought, memories of their times together in high school.

"Do you believe in God, Demyx?" Marluxia asked suddenly, voice quiet.

"Not at all. If God existed, would he really let people like my father exist and people like Zexion die?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you think?"

"God exists. I just don't worship him," Marluxia answered smoothly.

"People's beliefs…they're so complicated. Communication is so hard because everyone interprets certain situations differently. It causes conflict and fear. It would be nice if everyone could find a common ground," Demyx said quietly, lost deep in thought. Marluxia could almost guarantee Demyx was mostly unaware he was speaking aloud.

"I think you're right," Marluxia agreed.

"If there is a heaven, I think everyone agrees with everyone else and there aren't any arguments," Demyx continued.

"Wouldn't life be boring like that though? The greatest thing about life is how different we all are," Marluxia said.

Demyx was about to answer only to get cut short by their waiter arriving with their food. They ate in silence, Demyx too lost in thought to start up a new conversation. Marluxia found it strange how much Demyx thought when he always appeared so carefree. He felt privileged, knowing that only he knew just how serious Demyx was and how deeply he thought about everything that ever existed.

"Dem, are you okay? You look worried," Marluxia said.

Demyx snapped out of thought instantly. "Oh, I'm fine. Sorry." He was blushing again and Marluxia smirked.

"You're adorable when you blush."

"Marly! Don't say that! It makes me blush more!" Demyx protested.

Marluxia chuckled. "That's the whole point."

"You're mean."

"You love me."

 

-.-

 

"Thanks for taking me out, Marly," Demyx said gratefully as they stepped back into their apartment.

"No need to thank me. Do you have more questions you want me to answer?" Marluxia asked, grabbing Demyx's coat from him and quickly hanging it in the closet near the front door. He did the same with his own.

"Well…let's see…why do you love me?" Demyx asked, flopping down on the couch.

Marluxia sat down beside him, folding one leg underneath him, the other stretching out beside Demyx. Demyx folded his legs and turned to look at the pink haired man, hands in his lap.

"I love you…because of how strong you are and how you're able to deal with everything anyone throws at you. I love you because sometimes when you think I'm not paying attention you'll stare at me and blush when I turn and look at you. I love you because-"

Demyx crashed his lips onto Marluxia's, effectively silencing him. Marluxia let Demyx push him back on the couch, straddling his waist and deepening the kiss with a probing tongue. Marluxia was startled, to say in the least, at the heat and passion in each of Demyx's movements though he couldn't complain.

Marluxia pulled away to catch his breath and Demyx moved to his neck, biting gently before soothing the small pain with his tongue.

"Dem…not that I'm complaining but why are you doing this?" Marluxia asked, twisting his neck to give Demyx more area to lavish.

"Stupid. I love you too," he mumbled into his neck.

Marluxia smiled contentedly, grabbing Demyx's face and bringing their lips together again, this time in a slow lazy kiss, though the passion was still there. Demyx shifted his weight so he could press closer, loving the feel of smooth lips beneath his own. At some point, Marluxia had moved them so that they were both sitting up, hands dancing over one another as their kisses grew more and more heated until Demyx let out a whimper as Marluxia pressed his thumb against one of his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Marluxia," Demyx groaned, pressing his forehead to the pink haired man's. His breath came in harsh pants against the other's lips.

"Hm?" Marluxia murmured, moving his hands down Demyx's chest and dancing around the hem of his shirt. "What is it?"

"Touch me," Demyx panted, throwing his head back and groaning again as Marluxia gently palmed the bulge in his pants.

"Hard already?" Marluxia teased, nipping once at his neck, drawing another gasp.

"S-shut up!"

Marluxia slid one hand around Demyx's back, wrapping around his waist to support him as the other began to unbutton and unzip his pants. His fingers played with the hem of his boxers, finally slipping beneath it and grasping the hard flesh revealed.

"A-ah!"

Slowly, Marluxia pumped him, all the while nipping and marking his neck. Demyx arched into his touch, biting his lip to hold back his sounds, almost as though he were embarrassed to show just how pleasured he was. It didn't take long for Demyx to come, not used to the touch of someone else's hand and never having tried to pleasure himself before.

Marluxia gently pushed Demyx onto his back, licking his fingers clean as he did so. "How far do you want to go?" he murmured, brushing his forehead against Demyx's.

"I uh," Demyx said, not sure what he wanted to do.

Marluxia pulled back then, briskly zipping and buttoning the blond's pants before tugging down his shirt so he was once again completely covered. "If you're unsure, there's no way I'm going to do anything."

Demyx closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. I don't want to pressure you into doing something like this," Marluxia said, pulling Demyx onto his lap.

"It's not like I'm a god damned virgin," Demyx said.

"Really? I was under the impression you were," Marluxia said. "If you don't mind me asking, who with?"

"Axel. Right after we left the club when we saw Zexion. I felt like shit and well…things happened."

"So that's what you had to settle with him," Marluxia said. "That's understandable."

"What about you?" Demyx asked, turning his face up to look at him. "Who was it with?"

"Someone that you'd never expect. He was very good though," Marluxia told him.

Demyx snickered. "You're avoiding the question."

Marluxia sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Demyx asked. "I couldn't hear you that well."

"Vexen."

"Nerd boy?"

"He's not a nerd!" Marluxia protested.

"Stop lying to yourself," Demyx said, laughing lightly. "Really though? Vexen? Didn't know he was gay."

"Oh yeah. He just preferred not to tell anyone."

"So how did you end up together?" Demyx asked.

"Party."

"…"

"Luxord's party."

"Ohh."  
Marluxia smirked. "Did you ever go to any of his parties?"

"No, but I've heard about what happens at them."

"Gambling and beer. Mostly strip poker. That's how it happened. That and a lot of beer. Seven or eight I think," Marluxia said with a frown. "Can't really remember."

"I am so glad I never went to those," Demyx said, shivering. "I don't hold my liquor well."

"I'll have to remember that," Marluxia smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Demyx cried, jolting out of his lap.

"Of course not!" Marluxia laughed, opening his arms up. "Come back here. You took all my warmth away."

"Fine," Demyx said. "But only because you're pitiful."

"You love me."

"Yeah…"

 

-.-

 

"Your friends scare me," Demyx said.

He and Marluxia had escaped to the bathroom unnoticed by the rest of the group of party goers.

"Really? All of them?" Marluxia asked, hopping up on the counter. Demyx followed his example.

"Well, no. Not all of them. Just Saix. He glares at me a lot," Demyx said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Saix glares at everyone," Marluxia said, rolling his eyes.

"It's still scary," Demyx said, refusing to be convinced otherwise.

"Axel and Roxas should be here soon, right?" Marluxia asked, hopping down and stepping between Demyx's knees, hugging him around the waist.

"Yeah. I guess I should go back out there in case they show up," he sighed, moving to get off the counter but finding it difficult with Marluxia clinging to him. "Marly…"

"Right, right," Marluxia said, letting him go so he could jump down before opening the door and stepping out with him.

"Hey, I caught you!" Luxord said, smirking as he held a piece of mistletoe above Marluxia and Demyx's heads.

"And here I thought I wouldn't have an excuse to do this," Marluxia said with a grin, grabbing Demyx and easily pinning him to a wall, kissing him firmly on the lips.

Demyx felt heat rise to his cheeks as the other members in the room whooped. Marluxia pulled away, grinning triumphantly.

"Well now, that was interesting," said an amused voice at the door.

Demyx looked beyond Marluxia to see Axel leaning against the wall, Roxas beside him and held securely to the red head's chest.

"Hey Axel," Demyx greeted, slipping through the crowd to see him. "How are you?"

"Great. And in case you can't tell, I caught Roxy!" Axel said, beaming happily.

"Wow, is everyone here gay except me?" one of Marluxia's friends, Xigbar, drawled.

"I'm not!" Kairi shouted, thrusting her hand in the air. Her twin, Namine, raised her hand as well, hiding partly behind the red head. Despite the fact that she was now twenty one, she still acted as shy as she had when she was fourteen.

"I wasn't talking about girls," Xigbar said.

"Girls can be gay too," Rikku said, popping up beside him in a flash of yellow curls. "Though I believe the proper term is lesbian!"

"Where the hell did ya come from? Stop popping up every god damned place!" Xigbar barked, shifting away from the scantily clad girl.

Demyx sighed.  _I wish this night would hurry up and end._

 

-.-

 

"I can't believe we're playing truth or dare like a bunch of junior high kids," Paine said.

"Because we  _are,_  like a bunch of junior high kids except Luxord is drunk," Rikku told her, pointing to where Luxord was passed out on the kitchen floor.

"Well Luxord was drunk all the time in junior high too. Where were you?" Marluxia said.

"I'm so going to draw on his face!" Axel said, standing up from where they all sat on the floor. Roxas quickly tugged him down.

"Not now. Later. He just passed out so he might wake up," Roxas said.

"Sounds like ya do this often, kid," Xigbar mused, smirking.

"One, I'm not a kid; I hold my liquor better than Luxord. And two, I do that all the time," Roxas said, grinning widely.

"Come on!" Rikku whined. "Let's hurry up and play!"

"Fine. Who's going first?" Paine sighed.

"Me, me, me!" Rikku waved her hand in the air. "Xigbar! Truth or dare!"

"God dammit. 'm not playin' this freakin' little kid's game," the older growled.

"You're sitting in the circle so you have too!" Axel said, his voice matching Rikku's in the amount of whining.

"Fine. Truth."

"If you had to date any guy here, who'd it be?" Rikku asked, bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"What the hell?" Xigbar asked, his feral yellow eye glowering at her.

"Answer the question!"

Xigbar's eyes slowly examined everyone in the room and finally, he pointed at Xaldin. Xaldin stared at him, more of a glare, his dark dreadlocks making him appear all the more menacing.

"Oh calm your ass down. I just picked the person I knew the best," Xigbar snapped. "Jesus. Xemnas, truth or dare."

"Dare," the orange eyed man replied, voice monotone.

"You know what screw this, I'm out of here," Xigbar grumbled. "I can't take it anymore."

He stood and headed towards the door, Xaldin standing as well and following after him. It was obvious Xaldin couldn't stand it anymore either.

"Merry Christmas Xiggy! Bye Xaldin!" Rikku called.

"So, Xemnas," Marluxia said with a smirk.

(A strip tease and two lap dances later)

"Okay, I'm drawing on his face now and no one can stop me," Axel said, pulling a marker out of his pocket and heading over to where Luxord lay.

He uncapped and quickly set to work, Roxas crouching beside him and giving him hushed orders.

"Those two are insane," Marluxia said, shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

Demyx was reclined in his arms comfortably, already half asleep. Marluxia shot a glance at the clock, and upon seeing that it was well past one in the morning turned to the remaining party goers.

"Once Axel and Roxas are done everybody leaves, okay?" Marluxia asked.

"What about Luxord?" Rikku asked, giggling.

"He can sleep there for now. I don't really care," Marluxia said with a shrug. "He's used to passing out on people's floors anyways so it won't be a big shock to him or anything."

"I know what will be though," Tidus said.

Axel and Roxas stood up and joined them. "Well, our work here is done. See you guys later!"

Within ten minutes, Marluxia had successfully rid the apartment of everyone except for Luxord.

"Can't we just sleep here?" Demyx mumbled, curling up in Marluxia's lap tightly.

"No. I don't want you taking after Luxord," Marluxia told him, gently brushing dirty blond locks out of Demyx's face. "I can carry you though."

"Mm kay," Demyx agreed.

Marluxia picked him up then, carrying him down the hallway and into their bedroom. Demyx stretched out on the bed after Marluxia set him down and yawned tiredly. When he opened his eyes, Marluxia was staring down at him, a hand on either side of his head, straddling his waist.

"Merry Christmas Dem," he murmured, leaning down and sealing their lips together.

Demyx smiled into the gentle kiss and then pulled away. "Merry Christmas Marly."

 

-.-

 

The next year passed quickly, well at least it seemed that way to Demyx, and he felt as though it was the best eleven months of his entire life. He had never been happier. Ever since Marluxia-

"What the heck!" Demyx shouted, wiping the snow off his face from the snowball Marluxia had successfully hit him in the face with.

"It's not my fault you were totally zoned out!" Marluxia said, crossing the snow covered ground in front of the apartment complex so he could wrap his arms around the smaller. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," Demyx said, rubbing his face off with the pink scarf twined around Marluxia's neck.

Marluxia kissed the top of his head gently. "Let's go inside, okay? Hot chocolate sound good?"

"Oh yes!" Demyx cheered, breaking away and rushing inside.

Chuckling, Marluxia followed.

 

-.-

 

Demyx cuddled into Marluxia's side, sipping at the hot chocolate slowly. He felt so comfortable nestled in the pink haired man's warmth; safe. It was perfect. He felt, for the first time in a long time, at perfect and complete ease. Everything seemed just right; Zexion's death had been mourned and then moved to the back of his mind, stored with all of their memories together, he and Marluxia were happily dating, Axel was on best friend terms with him, and nothing had gone wrong in the year since he had started dating Marluxia.

"What're you thinking about?" Marluxia asked, nuzzling Demyx's mass of dirty blond hair.

"Nothing really," Demyx said, yawning as he set his mug down on the table.

"Liar," Marluxia countered.

Demyx blushed. "Really, nothing. I'm just thinking about random things. Nothing important."

"Yeah, that must be why you're blushing," Marluxia said. "Come on tell me. It's not like I'll laugh or something."

"But it sounds really corny and cheesy," Demyx whined.

"Oh come on," Marluxia pressed. "I won't laugh, I promise."

"It's just…well, we met in such a strange way. And then we ended up together in an even weirder way…" Demyx said. "I just…I really love you Marly."

Marluxia suddenly tackled him onto the couch, pressing their lips together hard before pulling away and grinning down at him.

"I don't mind you being corny and cheesy. It's sweet and makes me love you all the more," he said, nuzzling Demyx's neck.

Demyx brought their lips together once more. "One whole year."

"Hard to believe, huh?"

"Yep. A whole year."

 


End file.
